Rock & Roll
by sorgin
Summary: Athos era un genio para la música pero un desastre para la vida. D'Artagnan simplemente fue lo mejor que se le cruzo en ella. (AxD)


A Athos las personas nunca dejan de sorprenderle. Alucina con la cantidad de gente que se puede mover para acudir a un concierto, o un evento y como ninguna de ellas es capaz de quejarse de las situaciones sociales que les tocan vivir. Que la gente coja comida de la basura para comer, mojando el pan con agua para ablandarlo no les importa tanto como el último pintalabios que han lucido las hermanas Kardashian.

Y eso que, como todos le recuerdan constantemente, él no puede quejarse. Él vive bien. Mejor que bien. Ser un niño prodigio en la música con un padre con título nobiliario le abrió todas las puertas. Triunfar fue sencillo, lo complicado fue mantenerse sereno después de alcanzar la gloria.

No debería haber sido él quien reclamase los aplausos y las pancartas entusiastas, sin embargo, los fans enloquecieron por él. El niño bonito de Francia le llamaron, el conde del escenario y un montón de ridículos apelativos más, que para él no significaron nada. Bien que no era uno más, las letras y los acordes eran suyas, pero en los conciertos frente a la multitud, solo era el muchacho castaño que punteaba la guitarra.

Sus dedos se deslizaban a través de las cuerdas con maestría, causando el delirio entre aquellos que le escuchaban. Millones de personas corearon su nombre y le apoyaron, aun cuando cometió la mayor equivocación de su vida.

Una vida basada en el lujo. Un día en Japón, otro en Rusia. A veces en los brazos de hombres y otras de mujeres, tratando inútilmente de llenar el enorme vacío que le consumía lentamente. Quizás por eso empezó a tomar drogas con regularidad, ya que llenaban de manera momentánea su mente haciéndole sentir que estaba completo.

Fue su ex mujer, un loco amor de juventud, quien le encontró tumbado boca abajo, sobre un charco de vómito. Una suerte, a decir verdad, ya que gracias a sus gritos los vecinos alarmados llamaron a la ambulancia que habría de salvarle la vida. Después llegaron las lágrimas de angustia y las promesas que le obligarían a cumplir.

El centro de rehabilitación no estuvo mal. Fue como unas pequeñas vacaciones en medio de todo el caos. Con la cabeza despejada empezó a escribir de nuevo, letras tristes y grises que poco a poco y se convirtieron en melodías románticas y soñadoras. Hasta que llego ese día.

No lo planeo, ni lo busco. D'Artagnan llego a su vida como un torbellino de brillante vitalidad. Jovial, simpático, cariñoso y con un gusto pésimo para la música. Lo conoció como se conocen los grandes amores, por casualidad. Por estar en el momento oportuno el día indicado. Era un muchacho fuerte, guapo. Con la piel morena y el cabello castaño en forma de larga melena oscura. Athos apenas reparo en él, sentado en el paseo de la playa, con la guitarra sobre sus piernas tocaba por el placer de escuchar la música. Fue el joven quien se le acerco, no para pedirle un autógrafo, ni para decirle lo mucho que le gustaba. Simplemente se agacho frente a él para ofrecerle un bocadillo y una botella de agua, para después despedirse dedicándole la mayor de sus sonrisas.

Athos tardo en responder al shock. Sus ojos azules se abrieron con espanto al comprender que le habían tomado por un vagabundo. A él, el hombre que había reinventado el rock. Paso día tras día regresando al mismo lugar esperando volver a verle para poder echarle en cara que él tenía más dinero del que el otro podría contar en una vida. Sin embargo, al encontrarlo cara a cara fue incapaz de decirle nada más que gracias. D'Artagnan sonriente se presentó ofreciéndole de nuevo su comida, que Athos tomo sonrojado. Tuvieron que pasar dos meses en los que tras un ataque de locura transitoria el joven músico le dio un suave beso en los labios para reunir el valor suficiente de confesarle la verdad. Al menos en parte.

Le dijo que era músico, pero no menciono el grupo, y que vivía en una casa en la playa, pero omitió el hecho de que era propiedad suya y dejo que D'Artagnan creyese que pertenecía a su padre quien, a los ojos del otro debía de ser quien le mantenía.

A lo mejor la sonrisa de D'Artagnan fue lo que le motivo, o su simpleza, pero lo cierto es que el pobre genio no volvió a ser el mismo. Menos excesos, mayor felicidad y sobre todo unas rutinas responsables hicieron que tanto su grupo como su familia empezasen a preocuparse, al menos hasta que el moreno fue invitado a un concierto en directo, donde los escucho entre bambalinas.

La primera impresión fue la que le juzgo. Más joven, con poca vida a la espalda y con un paupérrimo salario. La mayoría de los amigos de Athos le tomaron por un vividor, un joven seductor que se había cruzado gallina los huevos de oro. Alguien que no estaba enamorado del hombre, sino del artista que en ese momento se encontraba dando lo mejor de sí sobre el escenario. Al menos hasta que hablo.

Fue el rockero quien eufórico se acercó a él buscando su reconocimiento.

\- ¿Qué te ha parecido? -Pregunto después de realizar un impresiónate solo mientras se ocultaba de los espectadores esperando a que le pidieran un bis.

\- Increíble. - Dijo el muchacho con los ojos iluminados y una sonrisa enorme en la cara. - Tenías razón eres un auténtico genio. - El otro alzo el rostro orgulloso y D'Artagnan con las manos en los bolsillos añadió. - Lástima que solo seas un genio para la música, porque te has dejado la basura en la puerta esta mañana.

La carcajada que estallo en la garganta de Athos se contagió al resto del elenco, quienes se sorprendieron de la reacción del joven. Sí, siempre sería su guitarrista, un crecido niño genio del rock, pero para ese otro chico solo sería el hombre con el que quería compartir el resto de sus días.


End file.
